The present invention relates to a food serving plate assembly and, in particular, a plate assembly having means formed therein for supporting and balancing the plate on the forearm of the user.
Several types of food serving plates or trays are known in the art. One of the prior food serving trays is disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. 116,623. The patent discloses a baby's dining tray comprised of a base having recessed portions for receipt of a cup and a serving plate. The serving plate is provided with a plurality of separate food-bearing compartments. The tray is not, however, provided with means for supporting or balancing the tray on the arm of the user.
The British Pat. No. 462,472, discloses a prior serving tray comprised of a carrying surface, a frame having recesses formed in the base thereof and a support handle connected to the base of the frame. When in use, the tray is supported by placing the forearm of the user into one of the recesses and securely grasping the support handle. The tray is intended to be used as a means for transporting food-bearing plates. The carrying surface of the tray is not intended to be used as a food-bearing surface nor is the carrying surface provided with separate compartments for receiving food. Furthermore, the tray is designed to be capable of transporting several plates and therefore is too large and cumbersome to be used for individual servings.
Another food serving plate is disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. 91,229. The patent discloses a plate comprised of a base member having a food serving compartment and an upstanding support member which functions both as a handle and a means for supporting a cup. The plate is not, however, capable of being supported or balanced on the arm of the user.